Sacrifice
by Meresta
Summary: Covenant of the Plume:: The first sacrifice Wylfred had to make, was one he would never, ever forget, and probably the only one, he'd this much regret. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm taking a bit of a risk here by straying from my familiar fandom, but I couldn't resist. I really like this game and I was hooked from the first time I started it. The scene below is one of my favorite parts of the game, even though it's so sad. I enjoyed writing for another game, it made a nice change :) Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summery:** The first sacrifice Wylfred had to make, was one he would never, ever forget, and probably the only one, he'd this much regret.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: SPOILERS for the start of the game**,violence, blood, weapons, death.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Valkyrie Profile; Covenant of the Plume.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

"_Why do you hesitate?"_

In the midst of battle he stood, Ancel loyal by his side, gathering power to strike again. Surrounded, they were, two Ghauls casting shadow upon them, mercilessly clawing and attacking the two humans before them.

Not longer than ten minutes ago, one of these monsters had aimed to kill Wylfred's childhood friend, Ancel. Without showing the least of fear, he called out to him, hoping he would notice the dangerous enemy behind him, but he did not. Hurried, not thinking, Wylfred threw himself in front of the large claws, receiving a strike enough to kill.

He was slung aside, limbs crushed at the impact of hitting the ground, blood forming a puddle around him. He vaguely remembered seeing Ancel there beside him, praying and crying to the Gods to take his life, and use it to revive his friend. Then, a bright light appeared behind his closed eyelids.

A female voice, obeying an order to leave his soul in his body for now. She obliged, and disappeared. Within two seconds later, he heard another female voice.  
A voice, asking him how strong his revenge was. How much he wanted to live to gain it. How much he desired power, and how much he was willing to sacrifice for it. Wylfred was tempted, drawn by the offer she made. If he were to sacrifice all he held dear, she would grant him power. Enough power to slay the Valkyrie, who had taken everything from him.  
He saw no harm, as he had lost all he held dear already. His father, his sister, and in sadness, he had lost his mother as well. Nothing would be more painful when taken from him.

Thus, a covenant was made.

As life soaked back into his body, Ancel praised the Gods and embraced him, showing how happy he was to see his best friend alive. Wylfred, however, was sure this was not work of the Gods.

After they had overcome the scare, they headed back to the Keep to collect their bounty.  
"Is this all for us?" Ancel asked, honestly surprised by the large amount of silver coins. His captain answered by suggesting to take some back, to which Ancel quickly grabbed all of it. Laughs echoed through the Keep, as the two novice mercenaries departed again.

Outside, loaded with adrenaline and money, two Ghauls appeared from out of no where and attacked them. The bags of silver coins were stacked in the chest pockets in hopes to spare their hearts, and the men drew their swords. These monsters were stronger than the ones before, and hope was beginning to fade. That's when it happened.

"_Why do you hesitate?"_

The same voice from when he was on death's edge. Wishing not to be mocked any longer, by Wylfred denying their agreement. The vengeful novice remembered the covenant he had made, and asked in silence what it was he had to do, in order to overcome this battle.

"_Speak the words!"_

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pull in his heart. Like their was no other option than to draw the plume, sign of their covenant, and call on it's powers. He had no idea what it would bring, but his hands moved on their own, his mind wanting the strength he had been offered. He had to do this.

The moment he called upon the plume's powers, the air felt thick and suffocating. A peculiar black glow sank into Ancel's skin, moving to deep inside his bones, filling him with the greatest power imaginable. As his eyes started shining red, he could feel might come upon him. Unable to fight the enormous impact, he felt himself losing his words when trying to explain it.  
"..Power.. I can feel it.."

He surged forward, and with a single slice of his blade, the two monsters fell, their agony translated in hellish screams.

Wylfred stood, stupefied, trying to understand what the plume really did. Just when he was about to congratulate his friend on this stunning victory, Ancel fell to the ground, twisting and shivering in pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as he realized what was happening.  
"This is it Wyl.. I asked the Gods to trade my life for yours, and they have come to take their toll.."  
Wylfred knelt down by his side, shocked, scared, denying the Gods would have listened.  
"You should've heard me cry to them Wyl, throwing myself at their mercy, you'd think different.."  
The shivering got worse, and Wylfred found himself panicking. Ancel tried to breathe slowly, but this was an impossible goal to reach.  
"I.. Tell Tilte I.." One final shiver, and he collapsed once more. Wylfred reached forward and grabbed his hand.  
"Tell her yourself Ancel!"  
For a moment, Wylfred couldn't hear him breathe, but then, two weak arms grasped his vest, drawing him closer, shaking him.  
"I'm not ready to die, Wylfred! I don't want to die! I want to live! Please!"

Before Wylfred was able to respond, Ancel had exhaled his final breath.

"Ancel.. no.."  
He tried to comprehend what had just happened, when the captain arrived to the scene, shocked to see Ancel dead, clutching to Wylfred's vest with stiffening hands.  
"What happened?" He asked, moving closer to take a better look at the lifeless body. "Such a shame.. the poor lad went way before his time.."  
"This.. I.." Panic in his voice, realization in his mind. "I did not do this!"  
"Who said you-"  
"I did not kill him!" He set off into the woods, running from what he knew to be true.

A bloodless death he may have had,  
the red still stains upon his hands,  
the one who defied the best of friends,

his only goal to be revenge.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
